


dreams

by divingred



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Pining, hinatas gaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingred/pseuds/divingred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hinata dreams of Kageyama he wakes up smiling like he's on cloud nine. The Kageyama of his dreams was so soft and warm, pulling Hinata into a tight embrace. As Hinata sleepily replays his dream over and over it suddenly dawns on him that, oh, that was just a dream. A dream about his best friend that he really shouldn't be obsessing over. He groans and shoves his pillow over his face wishing it could just swallow him up right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams

The first time Hinata dreams of Kageyama he wakes up smiling like he's on cloud nine. The Kageyama of his dreams was so soft and warm, pulling Hinata into a tight embrace. Although he's never actually been in Kageyama's arms, he can imagine his bigger arms enveloping his smaller frame. Everything is a little fuzzy, but it doesn't matter, once Kageyama turns his head to face Hinata he knows he's doomed. Hinata has those beautiful blue eyes memorized. He doesn't have to imagine that intense look that gives him goosebumps and sends shivers down his spine. He knows it deep inside him, this is the look Kageyama give him on the court. As Hinata sleepily replays his dream over and over it suddenly dawns on him that, oh, that was just a dream. A dream about his best friend that he really shouldn't be obsessing over. He groans and shoves his pillow over his face wishing it could just swallow him up right now.

This really isn't weird, Hinata tells himself, dreams don't really mean anything. In fact he dreamt he forgot his pants to school which as definitely never happened. So if he dreams of Kageyama holding hands or hugging him a little it doesn't necessarily hold any importance while he's awake. He just loves volleyball so much, so it's natural he'll think of the people he plays with the most right? (He doesn't mention he never dreams of anyone else at Karasuno)

But it is becoming a bit of a problem whenever he sees real Kageyama. Suddenly Hinata backs tracks and has to sort out his memories of events. Kageyama softly placing gentle kisses all over Hinata's smaller hand? Dream. Kageyama running his long fingers through Hinata's hair ruffling it aggressively? Probably real. Kageyama putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder and pulling him close to avoid a pot hole in the sidewalk? Hinata's not too sure if this one is a dream or real and it's really, really driving him crazy. Whenever Kageyama leans in or bumps his shoulder, Hinata adds the physical contact to his memory bank to pull out later to solidify his dreams just a little more.

Hinata dreams of physical contact with Kageyama so much he feels like he's really going to explode. When he glances at Kageyama he can't meet his eye, and finds himself staring at his mouth instead. The mouth Hinata has dreamt about before, pressing innocent kisses everywhere from Hinata's cheeks to nose to wrist to the tips of his fingers. He immediately drops his gaze further, face ablaze. But no matter what part Hinata ends up looking at, dream-Kageyama has ruined it for him. 

But instead of feeling satisfied with all this physical contact in his dreams, it just makes Hinata more curious about real Kageyama. When they're on the bus together after a long tiring game and Kageyama seems to have fallen asleep, Hinata feels his fingers twitch. He slowly walks his fingers over the seat and stills when he's just inches away from Kageyama's hand. He pokes it cautiously and after no response Hinata quietly slips his fingers under Kageyama's. Its a nice warm weight over his hand and Hinata finds his whole body heating up. He really wants to just throw himself against Kageyama, feel his weight against his own. He wants the bigger teen's chest pressed up against his and his arms wrapped around him so he can't breathe. But he knows he can't work up the courage, he can't make things weirder between them than he already has. So he stares at their hands on top of each other and tries to feel satisfied in the moment. He thinks about how Kageyama praises him and how Kageyama makes him feel fluttery and important. He thinks about Kageyama's stupid face and clumsy words, and how blunt and honest and handsome he is. He thinks about how much Kageyama means to him and suddenly he feels like bursting into tears. He carefully pulls his hand away and tucks it into his pocket. Hinata looks at Kageyama's sleeping face one more time before resolving to lock his feelings away so Kageyama will never ever know.

While Hinata can stop hoping, he can't stop dreaming. But he doesn't wake up smiling anymore, he wakes up sad and feeling self pity. He really wishes he could let go, because he knows real-Kageyama isn't as nice as dream-Kageyama. And not only that, whenever he sees dream-Kageyama he panics and tries to wake up because he knows it can't be real. So he hasn't really slept in a while, and it's starting to show. When he fell asleep mid practice and took a volleyball to the face, Suga and Daichi sternly sent him home despite Hinata's protests. Once Hinata entered the locker room to change he really felt the lack of sleep hit him hard. He only managed to change shirts when he felt his eyelids too heavy to keep open and his whole body too heavy to keep standing. He slid his back against the wall until his butt hit the ground and it wasn't even seconds until he was out like a light. 

Of course the one to appear in his dreams was none other than Kageyama. At this point Hinata really wanted to scream, he just wanted to be left alone. But as he stared at the figure approaching him he felt a sting of loneliness. It had been a while since he'd properly seen Kageyama after all, since Hinata was incapable of acting normal around him. All his pent up feelings felt too much for the little middle blocker and when Kageyama leaned over him Hinata pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He wanted to memorize the way his arms barely wrapped around Kageyama's broad shoulders and how he had to reach up as far as he could just to get a little closer. He nuzzled his face into the side of Kageyama's warm neck and sighed happily. He stayed like that for a long time, until he heard an all too familiar, "... Dumbass..."

Hinata opened his eyes wide, he didn't remember dream-Kageyama ever calling him that. He pulled away enough to look and sure enough, real-Kageyama had come to the locker room supposedly checking on him and Hinata clung to him in his half asleep state. He felt his stomach drop and he hurriedly pushed Kageyama away stammering away trying to think of an excuse, a distraction, anything to diffuse the situation. But he felt strong hands grab him by the shoulders and pull him into the other boy's lap. Hinata squeaked in surprise, if he wasn't going to die before he definitely would now with his face pressed into Kageyama's chest. "What's wrong?" Kageyama asked softly, softer than Hinata would have imagined his voice could ever go. 

Hinata blinked a few times. I don't know... I'm creepy and I keep dreaming of you? I really want you to hug me and touch me all the time? I think I like you way more than you're supposed to like a friend? Answers jumbled around his brain but all that came out of his mouth was, "Huh?"

Kageyama pulled Hinata back to study his face and wow Hinata really wanted to stop time forever. Kageyama was stupidly handsome as always, but his brows were tense and he looked almost... worried. "You're crying." He said bluntly.

Hinata flung his hands to his face and sure enough he felt wet streaks on his cheeks. "I-I'm not crying! I mean, this isn't a big deal! N-not that I c-cry a lot-" But no good, as soon as he noticed, Hinata felt hot heavy tears form at the corners of his eyes and it was hard to stop. He rubbed furiously but they seemed to multiply and Hinata just wanted to jump in a hole somewhere far away from here. Kageyama took his wrists and pulled them down, staring Hinata straight in the face. 

"Did you have a nightmare? I bet you stayed up late watching a horror movie and pissed your pants." Hinata sat stunned, hot tears still streaming down his face. He laughed once, then twice, before dissolving into laughter. He felt relieved Kageyama was an idiot, he hadn't caught on. Kageyama blushed furiously, "Don't laugh and cry at the same time! Idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot, you are! Honestly I don't get why I lose sleep over you!" Hinata froze. The air stilled and Kageyama's face stiffened.

"Hinata... are you dreaming about me? Is that why you've been so weird?" Hinata wanted to shake his head and push Kageyama away, but the taller boy had him in a death grip. There was no running now. Hinata felt no courage, he felt weak and cornered and just plain tired. He liked Kageyama, he like-liked him. He felt greedy and sad all the time and really he just wanted it to end. Maybe if Kageyama would reject him it'd be more bearable. He slowly tilted his head in the smallest nod he could muster. He shut his eyes and prepared for rejection, whatever that would be.

Instead he felt a warm softness against his cheek. Hinata cracked open an eye to see Kageyama close up, red faced but serious. Kageyama moved closer and placed a soft kiss against Hinata's other cheek, stopping the smaller boy's tears. There was a long silence as the two stared at each other. Finally, Kageyama opened his mouth slowly,

"I dream about you too."

This time its Hinata who throws himself at Kageyama, toppling the two to the floor. He presses quick, insistent kisses over Kageyama's face, kissing his forehead, nose, eyelids, cheeks, just about anywhere reveling in how warm and solid the figure under him is. He curls up against the other, thinking their bodies fit together better than he could have dreamed. The whole time Hinata is smiling, but also crying, but a good kind of cry. Kageyama just presses him closer and mumbles about how weird Hinata is. But from the way Kageyama's heart beats erratically and his flushed face as he holds Hinata so tightly it sort of hurts, he knows this isn't a dream.

 

Later, when they go back to Kageyama's room, Hinata is pleasantly surprised real-Kageyama is as touchy as dream-Kageyama. Although more shy and awkward, he easily tucks Hinata into his arms after he demands to be spoiled like in his dreams. Hinata leans into the embrace content and warm and they stay like that for a while. Kageyama presses kisses against soft orange hair. Finally Hinata turns his head and asks what Kageyama dreamed about him. Kageyama turns scarlet before pressing a hand to Hinata's face pushing him away. Hinata has to climb all over Kageyama, prodding and teasing, trying to coax it out of him. After pressing a quick kiss against his lips and giving his best puppy eyes Hinata can muster, Kageyama leans forward to whisper into his ear. Hinata's eyes widened as his whole face flushed, "Wow Kageyama, you really are a pervert..." he teased.

"You asshole, you're the one who forced it out of me!" Kageyama roars as he shoves Hinata out of his lap. Hinata laughs before apologizing, promising to make it up to him. In the future, he quickly adds, he's not... completely against everything Kageyama says. Kageyama raises an eyebrow questioningly and pulls Hinata a little closer. And yeah, Hinata doesn't mind the dreams anymore. They're nothing compared to the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so rushed; i had no wifi so i just wrote a fic while waiting for a friend σ(^_^;)


End file.
